Secret Hearts
by GameScarX
Summary: Suzie wasn't the only the only one seeing someone behind her brothers back... *whisperer*Secret paring inside*whisperer*.
1. Chapter 1

Suzie felt good tonight, walking home to her apartment. She had just finished her secret date with Mako, and couldn't help but revel in euphoria of seeing her boyfriend despite her older brother's disapproval of him. She didn't see why he was so overprotective! Mako was the sweetest, kindest, and most gentlemanly boy she had ever met. Far better than anyone else at her age she would be seeing. Besides, she wasn't the same naïve little girl when she was first partnered with lopmon, clinging to her brother's legs. She was 14 (nearly 15), for crying out loud, yet her brother Henry was still WAY to overprotective of her.

So she had resorted to sneaking out.

She had gotten help from lopmon herself, (the tamers had long since reunited with their digimon) not to mention Ai, Mako's sister and one of Suzie best friends (her age). 'Still' Suzie thought 'it's not fair that I have to sneak around to see Mako, after all, Henry goes and sees Alice all the time, so do Jerry and Ryo, heck, even Takato has the guts to go and date Rika. That has got to be, like one of the most dangerous things on the planet! So why can't I-'

Suzie's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of some heavy making-out in the apartment her family lived in. Quietly unlocking the door (then just as quietly, closing it) and creeping to the end of the hallway she was about to turn the corner into the living room, when she stopped to wonder who was making out so passionately that she could hear it outside in the hallway.

'Maybe it's Henry and Alice back from their date, but I don't see how. I've timed this just right, and I KNOW that Henry wasn't supposed to be back for at least another forty-five minutes.' Thought Suzie 'Maybe he and Alice just came back early from their date? Yeah, that's got to be it!' Smirking she realized that she could get back at him by teasing him (after scaring Mako off when they were having a perfectly normal conversation), so after taking a second to think of some retorts she turned the corner with the full intent of teasing Henry.

What she found instead shocked her to the core and left her speechless (which was out of character for her). She was SHOCKED to say the least. Yet she could still utter the word…

"…Lopmon?"


	2. The secret paring

Impmon felt great: here he was; kissing his girlfriend. Something he never thought would be happening ever. Even we he stopped being bad and thought he didn't deserve anybody, she came and comforted him. She proved that he wasn't alone, she too had a surprisingly unclean record, and that people cared about him. When the others labeled him pest and a troublemaker, despite being their good friend, she saw him as someone who tried not let what he couldn't change drag him down. She even laughed with him at his jokes and pranks.

After the fact of course, she didn't want anyone to know. She did not know how well her tamer would take it (he had after all pull one over her on a few occasions, and he could state from experience that she was WAY scarier than the D-Reaper), nor did she know how the others would take it.

As for him, he would told them flat out that he loved her (it would've been funny to see how many would think of it initially as a joke), but he respected her wishes and kept quite. He loved her, she was his everything, his goddess, his girl, she was-

"…Lopmon?"

-probably in a lot of trouble now.

Suzie couldn't believe what she just walked in on. She was SHOCKED to say the least, and that was probably an understatement.

Lopmon. LOPMON! Of all people (or 'mon?) was kissing a boy, and not just any boy. Impmon, of all things! What was going on here?

"…Lopmon…what is this?" asked Suzie in a stunned voice.

"Wait! Suzie I can explain!" shouted Lopmon in her gentle and rather quiet voice.

"I love her." Butted in Impmon, with a tone of obsolete seriousness "She was one the first people to forgive me for what I've done, she's sweet, and kind, and really pretty. We get along really well and can tell at least seven things you don't already know about her!" ending his case with a shout.

"All right, all right take it easy" stated Suzie "I believe you. I just… can't believe what I'm seeing." She said massaging her temples.

Sitting down between the two, she wondered how to begin.


	3. Thinking About it

"So…how long have you two been a couple?"

"Uhm-" started Lopmon "Every day since we got back from the D-Reaper." Finished Impmon

"Really?" questioned Suzie "2 months?"

"We hid it well" Lopmon shyly yet sweetly said "We…we really do love each other Suzie."

"I believe you." Said Suzie brightly with a grin "After all you aren't the only one seeing someone your brother wouldn't approve of."

"Suzie, Terriermon isn't my brother." Blushed Lopmon "But, yes I suppose I have."

"We have." Corrected Suzie

"Yea you both have." Commented Impmon.

"So Impmon you understand what I'd do to you if you hurt Lopmon in anyway." Said Suzie, now wearing an evil grin.

Shuddering Impmon replied "Don't worry I'd never hurt her intentionally. Even if you didn't threaten me with…THAT." Murmured the shuddering purple virus.

"That?" questioned a now worried and confused Lopmon.

"Sweetheart I'd rather not get into detail." He said looking deeply disturbed "Let's just say she's perfected her 'Pwincess Pwity Pance' technique.

Lopmon winced, having played that "game" before (though torture would be a more accurate word, the others tamers often called her the torture and integration expert for digimon).

"Good to see we are on the same level." Stated Suzie

The three just sat there in meditative silence, understanding everything was on the table and in the open. Impmon realized he should probably sneak home before Jacket and Terriermon came back. Doing so he bid his girlfriend, and her partner goodnight in his own way: making out with one and being cheeky with the other respectively. Finally, he left with all three of them knowing that tonight secrets of the heart had been shared.


	4. WARNING

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc.)...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

Thanks


End file.
